Five Sentence Prompts
by DKM
Summary: Five sentence prompts that I took on Tumblr this morning and afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Five Sentence Prompts_**

Rating: All

Synopsis: Five sentence prompts that I took on Tumblr this morning and afternoon.

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver, Felicity, Roy, Diggle, Lyla

Season/Episode: Season 3

Category: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Smut

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Oliver returns after escaping from the LOA - olicity reunion.<strong> _- Anonymous_

"Oliver!" His name cried off her lips was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a while. As she raced toward him, his arms flew to his sides, capturing her in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were gone," Felicity whispered, her tears soaking into the dirty and blood soaked fabric of his shirt.

"I always come back for you," he murmured against her ear as he closed his eyes and thanked every deity he could think of that he'd been able to escape that hellhole and return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Olicity + 'the morning after'<strong> _- bowsinherhair_

He nudged his nose against her shoulder before pressing a kiss to the scar, trailing his lips up the slope until he reached her neck. Her soft moan reached his ears, and soon she was rolling over in his arms, intent on returning the favor.

She started at the hollow of his throat, her teeth and tongue hot against his skin, nipping their way down until she reached the scar that brought her into his world. Her lips brushed against it reverently before her eyes flicked up to his face and she said, "I'm so glad it finally happened."

"Me too," he whispered, his lips finding hers for the first time since they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Five sentence fic prompt: Olicity; "Is that my shirt?"<strong>_ - effie214_

"Is that my shirt?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and trying to get a better look at what the hell was going on.

"Uh…" he replied, looking down to realize that, yes, it was her shirt. "Maybe."

"I didn't know pink was your color," she retorted, shooting him an angry glare before taking her seat in the computer chair in front of her monitors. She had no idea what he was doing wearing the magenta t-shirt she liked to change into after workouts, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>4. olicity + felicity's "i love you"<strong>_ - Anonymous_

"I love you," Felicity whispered, pressing a kiss above his heart.

"I love you, too," he said, his lips brushing against her forehead.

She let out a heavy sigh and replied, "But I don't want to close my eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I know when I open them, you'll be gone and I might never see you again," Felicity began to cry again, her hot tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Olicity + "you're breaking my heart". Thank you :)<strong> _- Anonymous_

"But… You're breaking my heart," he murmured.

"Who's fault is that?" she shot back, her hands on her hips.

He hung his head in shame and acceptance. She was right. She was always right.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Olicity - "No more maybes. We are really doing this"<strong>_ - amypueblopoehler_

"No more maybes. We are really doing this, Oliver," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing up at him, waiting for his answer.

"No more maybes. I'm all in," he replied, giving her a dazzling smile before leaning down to capture her lips. And he was because he'd never loved anyone more than he loved Felicity Smoak.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Olicity - "I choose you."<strong>_ - outoftheclosetshipper_

"I choose you, Felicity. You, and only you," he breathlessly proclaimed, standing in front of her just as she boarded her flight to Paris.

Felicity turned on her heels, eyes wide with shock because she knew he had to have bought a ticket himself if he'd made it through airport security to get to her.

"Oliver?" she asked, unable to believe that he'd finally come to his senses after all the maybes and the pushing away and the idiocy he'd shown for months on end.

Her answer came when she was quickly silenced, his arms wrapping around her waist as he claimed her mouth with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Oliver: "what about you and Ray?" (Olicity)<strong>_ - Anonymous_

"What about you and Ray?" Oliver's ears perked up almost instantly when he heard the name of the man who had taken his girl. He bounded down the stairs into the lair hoping he wasn't walking into something he'd regret later.

"Nothing!" Felicity replied, almost too quickly as she scurried away from Roy and sat back down in her computer chair.

"She's having second thoughts," Roy whispered as Oliver walked past him, and suddenly he felt like the heavens had opened up and the angles were singing their praises.

Maybe the tides were changing.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Olicity- " Dance with me".<strong>_ - bluemorgana_

The night was coming to a close, most of the guests having headed home hours ago. But they remained, lingering on the fringes of the hall, watching as Diggle and Lyla swayed happily with their daughter resting between them, finally married again.

"Dance with me," Oliver whispered, his gaze turning to Felicity to find her longingly staring at their friends.

A smile appeared on her face as she took his proffered hand and he led them to the dance floor.

_Finally_, he thought as he pulled her in and her head came to rest against his shoulder, remaining there even after the band had stopped playing.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Olicity: "It's negative."<strong>_ - missmudpie_

"It's negative," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears when the little stick in her hand failed to turn pink.

Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as his chin came to rest on top of her head. "We'll keep trying," he replied even as his heart broke in his chest.

He knew how much Felicity wanted to start a family with him, but after two years of trying, they still had nothing to show for it.

"We could always adopt," she halfheartedly remarked, but even he knew that was their last resort.

* * *

><p><strong>11. "Felicity, why is a toaster here in the foundry?"<strong>_ - Anonymous_

"Felicity, why is a toaster here in the foundry?" he asked upon entering the shared space and seeing the thing sitting on her desk as if it had always been there… wait… had it always been there?

"Because I like warm Pop Tarts. Why else?" she retorted, twirling her chair around as she took a bite of the strawberry one she had in her hand.

Oliver shrugged; she did have a point. "Can I have one?" he asked, hoping she'd share the wealth (and she did by breaking off a piece of hers and popping it into his mouth).

* * *

><p><strong>12. 'Olicity + Christmas'<strong> _- Anonymous_

Christmas wasn't exactly the happiest holiday for them considering it had been filled with pain and peril and strife for the past few years, but not this year. This year, Oliver was determined to lighten all their spirits with shiny paper wrapped gifts, individually written cards, wreaths and trees, and the smallest of parties at the apartment he shared with his sister.

They might not have been in the Christmas spirit this year, but being around close friends and family seemed to cheer everyone up.

As the party moved from evening into night, Felicity pulled his aside. "I might not celebrate Christmas, but what you did this year is pretty amazing," she said, standing on the tips of her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong>13. olicity + mistletoe kiss<strong>_ - Anonymous_

She should have known the second they began with the "ooohs" that something wasn't right. They'd stopped at the threshold of the door because Oliver was being petulant and not listening to her.

"Uh… Felicity?" he said, pointing over their heads at the mistletoe that hung above them.

"Rea…" She stopped mid sentence because his lips were on hers and it just felt so nice that her mind went blank, giving in to the sensation as she wrapped her arms around his neck and holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong>14. 5 sentence prompt: (praying I'm not too late). "You're not fooling anyone"<strong>_ - mimozka_

"You're not fooling anyone," she said, stepping up to him where he sat on his cot, his back turned toward her. She reached out and placed her hand against his shoulder, and suddenly his entire body deflated as it the weight of the world had finally crushed him.

"I know I'm not," he brokenly replied, the little hitch in his voice indicative of his inability to hold back the emotions he'd been holding onto for so long, and it broke her heart.

"You're allowed to grieve, Oliver, so grieve, and don't hold it in anymore."

She didn't expect the sob that was ripped from his throat, nor the instinctive way her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him as he cried for the first time since his best friend's death.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Oliver you're making me wet<strong>_ - Anonymous_

The way his lips trailed down her chin, down her sternum, from one breast to another, licking, sucking each pert little nipple into her mouth; she could feel her body respond in ways it never had before.

"Oh, god, Oliver, you're making me wet!" she cried out when he released her breath and started to make his way further down her naked body. He targeted her stomach next, tracing lazy patterns with his tongue until he dipped it into her navel and she jumped with anticipation.

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," he replied with a smirk as his mouth fell to the junction between her thighs. A moment later, his face was buried between them, his tongue doing unspeakable, devious things that made his name roll over her lips in nearly a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Sentence Prompts Continued

**1. Oliver + Felicity's butt** - _Anonymous_

It's right there, in his face, and whether she means to or not, it keeps coming closer as she backs up away from her desk. Full, round, voluptuous, curvy; he could spend all day describing it, but it's probably not in his best interest.

She shouldn't find him staring, especially if he doesn't want a black eye or a bloody nose. She's not his to drool over, and probably never will be.

But he can't help himself; for just one more stolen moment, he gazes and wonders what it would be like to push her dress up and let his hands rest upon those soft curves.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Another! Another! Yay prompts! Suddenly Oliver and Felicity are nowhere to be found.<strong> - _Anonymous_

"Have you seen Oliver and Felicity?" Diggle asks as he steps into the foundry, glancing around to find only Roy slipping on a t-shirt.

"They were here when I went to take a shower," Roy replies, also looking around to see where the boss and the I.T. expert have gone.

When they can't find them, they split up and start searching further into the foundry.

"Uh, Roy," Diggle mumbles as he motions for the younger man to follow.

They find the pair laying on Oliver's cot, fast asleep with his arms securely around her waist and her face pressed up against his bare chest.

* * *

><p><strong>3. 5 sentences prompt: little feet waking them up in the morning :)<strong> - _Anonymous_

She's snuggled into his side, just like she is every morning, her breathing deep and even as her head rises with his chest. Her hair fans out, falling over across his neck and arm, but it's not the reason why he's awake this morning.

The pitter-patter of little feet running around the hall, and the squealing giggles coming from the room next door have awoken him. He doesn't have the heart to wake his wife and simply lays there, listening to the sounds of their children playing in the early morning hours.

He doesn't know he's fallen asleep again until those little feet are bursting through the door and jumping into bed with them, nestling between them seeking out their loving embraces and soft kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>4. olicity + being ticklish - <strong>_mimozka_

He discovers it by accident, when his hand slips and slides across her ribs as he tries to hold onto her since he's too weak to stand himself. She lets out a squeal and a surprised giggle while jerking back away from his wandering hand, then quickly apologizes as he files it away for future reference.

It becomes a game after that, where he tries to find the spots that make her react uncontrollably: under her arms, behind her knees, the sides of her neck. And she lets him, for some unknown reason, even though he has no right to tickle her, she lets him anyway, and it makes him feel an odd combination of childlike joy and predatory need.

It finally comes to a head one day when he's exhausted, laying on his cot, and she returns the favor by finding where he's ticklish most and exploiting it since he's too tired to defend himself. They laugh for hours on end until her mouth finds his, effectively shutting him up with a kiss that quickly turns into something more than either one of them expected.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Olicity + porn - <strong>_Anonymous_

She doesn't know whether to be offended or surprised when she finds the box marked "Porn" stashed on the top shelf of a cabinet inside the lair when she goes looking for more toilet paper for the bathroom. The box just falls at her feet without opening, and when she picks it up, she can see it's his handwriting on the side and that strange word intrigues her.

Does she open the box or does she put it back on the shelf as if she'd never seen it? But it's a mystery, and mysteries must be solved in her mind, no matter the outcome.  
>So she pulls the flimsy lid off and finds hundreds, if not thousands of family photos he must have saved before the mansion was repossessed. Many are old while some are new, but the one that attracts her attention is the last one in the stack, the one with her and him sitting beside each other near her desk and smiling at the camera.<p>

A tear falls down her cheek, one she knows she shouldn't cry because he pulled the plug a long time ago, but she can't help wondering if this is the picture he looks at most judging by the way the edges are worn.

* * *

><p><strong>6. 5SP: If it isn'tain't broke, don't fix it! - **_justscribbling_

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it," her mamma always used to say.

But things were broken and falling apart and being barely held together by the metaphorical sticky tape they'd been wrapped in, and everyone refused to acknowledge it.

They went about their days as if it wasn't broken, as if the world still turned the same way, as if live hadn't changed since he said those three little words.

It had changed though, for the worse instead of the better.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it," her mamma always used to say, not knowing just how useless the phrase was when it came to her and Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>7. 5 sentence prompt: calendar days - <strong>_awriterincowboyboots_

She counted, once, twice, three times just to be sure, and she was right; fourteen calendar days had passed since her last period, and she was never this late.

Her heart swelled as she rushed to the store and bought what she needed just to be sure.

"What are you doing in there?" Oliver asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, having spotted her going in there over half an hour earlier.

The door opened to reveal her grinning, a little white stick in her hand. She handed it to him and he looked down; the line was pink.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Olicity + Felicity slapping Oliver - <strong>_bluemorgana_

The argument about the amount of time she spent with Ray had grown heated, to the point where they were basically toe-to-toe shouting at each other, their voices growing louder and louder until Diggle decided to leave and Roy simply covered his ears. (Someone had to be there in case someone needed to step in and pull them apart.)  
>It finally came to a head when Oliver, in a blind fit of rage, said, "Fine! Go! It's not like you've been paying much attention down here anyway!"<p>

Her hand came flying up, striking his face with a slap so hard it made Roy cringe, and then she was moving, turning around and grabbing her things off her desk before practically running up the stairs and out of the foundry.

Roy saw tears streaking down her cheeks, and when he turned to his boss, he could see the look of complete and total devastation written all over his face.

Oliver knew he'd really fucked up this time, but was he going to stay rooted to the floor, or was he finally going to go after her and apologize?

* * *

><p><strong>9. olicity + felicity's glasses (this is a personal fave because I have glasses) - <strong>_dangling-maybes_

They were perched on her delicate nose, like always, as her fingers flew across the keyboard, writing lines of code so face, he wondered how her eyes kept up with the letters and numbers that scrolled across her screen.

When she was thinking or trying to solve a complex problem, she'd take them off and chew on the temple tips for just a moment, her brows furrowed until it finally hit her, then they'd be placed back on her face to continue working.

When she cried, she'd hold them in her hands, between her index and middle fingers, the frames perched on her knuckles as her hands ran over her face, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks, and when she was done, they'd be placed back on her nose as if nothing had happened.

When she had a special occasion to go to, they'd be replaced with contacts to make her appear more gorgeous, even though he thought she was far more beautiful with them than without.

Tonight, though, they were being pushed up by her arm as she slept haphazardly on her desk, exhausted from a long day at both her jobs, so he gently eased them off her face and set them down on the desk then grabbed a blanket off his cot and threw it around her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>10. 5 sentences Olicity: You know how I feel about HIM -<strong> _Anonymous_

"You know how I feel about… him. It's practically the only thing I seem to talk about these days, and even though I know you can't answer back and give me any advice, I still like to think you're listening," Felicity said as she finished her rant and stood up. "Anyway, just thought I'd give you an update as to what was going on and tell you that I miss you, every day, like Laurel misses you and Oliver misses you, even though they can't come out here as much anymore. We all miss you and we're trying really hard to find out who did this to you, so please, just know, you're greatly missed by all of us."

She placed her hand on the gravestone, giving it a pat before saying her goodbyes. The rain came down in a never-ending drizzle that dampened the ground to the point where her shoes sank in as she tried to navigate through the wet grass away from Sara's grave and back towards her car feeling slightly better now that she'd been able to talk to someone about her problems. It didn't matter that Sara couldn't answer back.

* * *

><p><strong>11. olicity + oliver's baby photos. I bet he was a chubby baby haha - <strong>_amypueblopoehler_

"Oh, my god," Felicity giggled as she flipped through the pages of the photo album in her lap, staring down at the photos as she sipped from her glass of sparkling cider.

"Oliver was such a cute little chubby baby!" she cooed before looking up at those who were gathered around her.

"I know, right?" Thea replied with a smile. "I just found those while I was going through some old boxes we had in storage to see if I could find the old crib. I did find it, by the way, along with this." She handed Felicity a small shoe box.

Felicity opened it to reveal a well worn white teddy bear inside with pink and blue ribbons tied around it's neck.

"That bear belong to both of us at one point and I wanted to pass it down to the little one," Thea said, a little hitch appearing in her voice as she spoke.

Felicity could see the significance behind the gesture and quickly (or as quickly as her eight-month-pregnant body would allow her to) got up to hug her sister-in-law.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Olicity + telling everyonebragging how brilliant/gorgeous their kid is. (This is like the 3rd one i sent you in as many days, but you cannot honestly expect me to pass up an opportunity to enjoy your writing) - **_mimozka_

She had never been much of a bragger, deciding it was better to keep crazy thoughts on the inside before accidentally sticking her foot in her mouth as she was prone to do then getting teased for it. But Oliver was the exact opposite; he'd brag to anyone within earshot about brilliant and gorgeous their daughter was.

Then again, Stella was the apple of his eye, and Felicity doubted she could shush her husband any longer. He was just so proud of her, proud of how amazing and brilliant she was. "Just like her mother," he always said, glancing back at her with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
